Mass Effect The Reapers Return
by HazeHero
Summary: After destroying the Reapers or what he thought he destroyed, join Commander John Shepherd in a world full of Dragons and other creature's alike. T for now
1. Awakening

I'm surprised that I'm doing this but yet again here's something different Spyro the Dragon VS The Reapers from Mass Effect but he's not alone since Shepherd and the Normandy crew are here to save the Dargon Realms.

POV:John Shepherd

Location:The Citadel

I felt like death as I dragged my charred and bloodied body towards the Reaper power core as I raised my M-6 Carnifex pistol and fired a round.

The weapon recoiled in my hand threatening to fly out of my grip and I aimed again and fired and I did this again as I remembered everyone from Anderson to Joker and "Tali" I chocked her name oit as I remembered her, tears falling down my face as I realised that I won't see her again.

As I thought about her I raised my gun up again with tears stinging my eye's and falling free down my face and then I fired.

Location:Unknown

Was I dead? Was this heaven? Before I could think of anything else my body exploded with pain...wait pain I was alive I tired to open my eye's in this darkness but nothing happened.

So I drawed in a painful breath I forced my eye's awake, and what I saw was a beautiful night sky with a moon ahead, I attempted to get up but fell back down in pain so instead I decided to look around the area I am in is inside a clearing surrounded by tree's.

After awhile looking around I finally got up and then I heard movement and as quick as I could in this broken body I limped behind a thick tree covered by some bushes and hid.

After awhile waiting I saw something land into the clearing I was previously in but what I saw should of shocked me but anything could be real from seeing the Reapers.

The creature was a dragon if I remember from human mythology it was black scaled with a magenta underbelly and the tail looked like it could stab an Atlas mech with no trouble and the wings were razor sharp that can cut down a bunch of husks but what caught my attention was the markings and the sliver choker.

Was it sentient or was it bloodthirsty like the Yahg when the Council tired to make contact with them but this Dragon looked like it was looking for something probably me but I couldn't be too sure.

When it started sniffing like a dog I thought I was doomed when it stopped and looked at my direction with it's emerald like eye's and it started to slowly walk towards me.

I quickly grabbed my gun and got ready to aim when it's claws grabbed me threw me out of the tree line, I rolled on my landing hurting myself more since I grunted with pain but I still readied my weapon at it.

*Earlier*

POV:Cynder

Location:Close to Warfang

As I was flying above the forest close to Warfang, I was thinking about Spyro the purple Dargon who saved me from Malefor I hissed at his name never will he control me never!

I sighed and saw a clearing nearby so I decided to land there and think about the past.

When my claws hit the ground with grace I noticed something I didn't see before there was blood I immediately thought of malefor's followers hurting someone.

I sniffed the blood it was still fresh good so I can find whose injured and help but it smelt close like whoever is hurt is close by so I stopped and looked at a thick tree and slowly but ready to stirke whatever it is down if it attacked.

Nothing moved so I used my claws and grabbed the bit of metal I could see poking out and threw it back into the clearing.

I heard a grunt so I turned and was surprised at what I saw it was an hairless ape and it was covered in blood and it was holding something in it's blood covered hand and then I saw Spyro the purple Dragon jumped onto the ape and knocked it out.

But then the blood and it's scent wasn't of anything else it was the apes blood "Spyro stop I don't think it means harm!" I shouted at him causing him to look up at me I blushed looking at his purple eye's (I'm guessing what it is since I can't tell)

"We'll take it back to Warfang the guardian's might know what to do with it." Spyro told me worried that I might be making a mistake so I nodded as he put it on his back but I stopped when I saw a picture on the floor.

It was that ape with a werid looking creature wearing a purple mask with a veil like thing over it's head but the happy looking face the ape had and with his hand holding the masked creature's three fingered hand told me what I wanted to know.

So yeah my another attempt at making a story but this one is different from the main series I'm doing and yes this is a Shep/Tali romance since I like her and I wanted to make this since I recently became a Spyro fan thanks for reading and R&amp;R and for the first time ever I own nothing Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and Legend of Spyro belongs to Krome Studio's


	2. Normandy

Hey guy's I'm back with the next chapter and I'm actually glad that I know what the plot is set out unlike my first fanfic and I've wasted enough of you're time so let's see what the aftermath of the Reaper war has left us and I'm removing multiple POVs but I will use another POV just for Tali or Spyro but other then that it will just be Shepherd.

POV: Tali'Zorah vas Normandy

Location:Crashed Normandy on unexplored planet codenamed 'Realm'

I was inside the captain's cabin sitting on Shepherds bed no 'OUR' bed looking at a our picture I felt tears falling down my face.

I was startled by someone knocking on the door along with a voice "Tali are you in here? Me and the other's are going to explore this planet and we wanted to know if you want to come?" Asked Laira worried coming inside as well just to see an unmasked broken woman.

I put on my purple mask and looked at the blue Asari and sighed and responded "Okay I'll come with you guy's after I do something..." My voice quietened at the end as I failed to continue.

Laira put a hand on my shoulder and looked at me with sadness but nodded and walked out of the room and when the door closed I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding.

*Later*

Location:Normandy Airlock

As we prepared to exit the wrecked spaceship into the outside world I looked at the group we were going to go out with, they were Garrus Vakarian, James Vega, Ashley Williams and Laira T'Soni.

As soon as the airlock opened we ran out with our weapons ready to fight any hostile instead what we got was a beautiful forest with a cliff edge to our right showing us an amazing view of a mountain with a city on it.

We were all speechless and jaw dropped at what we saw but I kept thinking that Shepherd would love to take me to a this place like this, I snapped out my train of thought when I caught sight of two flying creature's.

The lead one had something on it's back I tired to use Shepherds Mantis sniper rifle that he left behind to zoom in on it but the sun decided to be a bosh and peak over the treeline binding me slightly since the flying creature's were in front of the sun now.

*Hour's of securing the Normandy crash*

It was finally done we have set up a small outpost around the crash site so here I was sitting by a tree close to the cliff edge looking at the city while taking pictures of it with my omni-tool.

Thank god it was midday so I can see the city clearly as I was looking I noticed my omni-tool flashing an IFF signal coming from the 'CITY' I was surprised and confused, what idiot decided to go there?

I looked around and saw that the others were busy so I got up and prepared to leave in which I did until a hand grabbed me causing to spin around and raising my Katana V and fired a round.

Lucky it was Garrus who was smart enough to roll to cover watching this made me think why can't other Turains roll but Garrus can but I didn't press so instead shouted "Garrus you bosh'tet I could of killed you!"

"Well you missed didn't you Tali, anyway why are you out here all alone who knows what could happen to you?" Garrus asked worried while looking around tensed.

"I found a friendly IFF tag coming from that mountain city so I want to see who it is and I'll be fine I've used spare Geth part's to create a working cloaking device." I told in a angry like tone...'wait has Shepherd's death changed me so much that I'm not myself?' I thought scared.

"Whoa whoa Tali you act like this and we can create a clone of you to do the good stuff." Garrus said jokingly "and yeah I've been getting the same signal too I was gonna ask 'acting captain' Ashley to let me investigate which she never told to do" continued Garrus with a grin.

"So shall we go then and see who is it?" I asked worried thinking of what Garrus said about a clone, and like that we walked towards the city while thinking of the two flying creature's and what they were carrying.

"Tali I'm not gonna lie I miss Shepherd as well but he will always be watching our back" Garrus mentioned with shame but continued "It should of been me who should of died Tali, and it's my fault I got hit by the Mako tank."

I wanted to give him comfort but I just couldn't it's like an invisible force was stopping me so I turned to Garrus but what I saw confused me, he was being held up by a werid flying yellow glowing.

"Come on big guy, let me show you who's boss. Come on and fight me or suffer the consequences, come o..AAAHHHHHHHH!" It never got to finish when Garrus grabbed it in his hands.

"You know Tali this guy looks cute can we keep him?" Garrus joked with a grin and I giggled a bit with a smile on my face underneath my mask.

And I laughed more when the creature got out of Garrus grip and flew away screaming "Charming little guy ain't he." Garrus told me walking foward with a laugh.

And another short chapter sorry about the wait if anyone is still reading but I've been under some stress lately and some life problems (mostly school) but I'm not giving up yet and I hope I got everyone who talks personality right and if you want have a guess at who Garrus and Tali's guest was. Anyway R&amp;R and good luck to me who might fail with this.


	3. Dream

Hey guy's and gals if you actually read this but I might get this wrong but the Pool of Visions confuse me so don't hate me if I change what it was really used for and I'm an idiot for saying Warfang is on a mountain when it's not so I'll just say that the Normandy crew think it's on a mountain. Ok better? And I'm changing the upcoming scene with a paragon and renegade dialogue mixed so a warning there and I hope I can make this chapter better then what I originally planned it to be.

POV:Shepherd

Location:The Park

I was running through this forsaken place trying to find a way out but whenever I do get out I'm placed back in.

I sit down on a nearby bench 'why here of all the place's my mind wanders here' my thoughts crease when I hear singing "I am the very model of a scientist salarian, I've studied species turian, asari, and batarian."

And then the scene changed to the burning Salarian tower, The Shroud and in it walking towards an elevator was a Salarian known to me was Dr. Mordin Solus.

But then I saw myself jog in my N7 armour shining with grace as the other me spotted Mordin he ran down the stairs to the left and ran towards him whilst saying "Mordin! Is the cure ready?"

To which he replied "Yes. Loaded for dispersal in two minutes. Procedare traumatic for Eve, but not lethal. Maelon's research invaluable." And then I blinked and I'm seeing everything from memory me point of view.

And from there I asked "She's okay?"

"Headed to safety now." Mordin tells me still trying to counter the STG sabotage from here and continued "Her survival fortunate. Will stabilize new government should Wrex get any ideas. Good match, promising future for Krogan."

And that's when a piece of the Shroud fell and hit the ground "Damn!" I shouted not expecting that at all.

"Control room at top of Shroud. Must take elevator up." I intervened when he said this "You're going up there?

"Yes. Manuel access required. Have to counteract STG sabotage. Ensure cure dispersal properly." He continued and finished.

I however wasn't taking this and shouted "Mordin this whole thing is coming apart. There's got to be another way! And you always defended you're work about the genophage! Why change you're mind now"

By then he was already in the elevator but turned around and screamed with anger and guilt "I MADE A MISTAKE! I made a mistake, Shepherd please my project. My work. My cure. My responsibility. "

"Mordin I'm sorry" I finally said to which he said "I'm not had to be me. Someone else might have gotten it wrong." And then the door closed and the elevator rose into the Shroud with me turning and running.

As I was nearing Wrex, Garrus and James I heard a voice through the comm that angered but saddened me "Genophage cured. Krogan free. New beginning... for all of us." After a while I heard a familiar and last song I would ever hear from him "My xeno-science studies range from urban to agrarian, I am the very model of a-" and then nothing.

The scene changes back to the park with me now joined by five creature's but I wasn't bothered to look at them, how would they understand I lost so many, I lost friend's, and those I considered family, I clenched my fist in anger.

One of the creature's walked up to me, it was the same one I met back in the real world but how it got here is beyond me but the more I looked at it's face when I looked up I was shocked at how human the emotion it was showing, sadness.

And then voices spoke, they were in a strange language that sounded like gibberish but they must hold a meaning before I could speak they stopped.

We waited for a few minutes until a cold monotone voice said "Beware of HIM"! I grabbed my head as I fell to my knees as images flashed in my head until they stopped showing me a human wearing a black and red robe holding a black obsidian sword as his purple glowing eye's stared at me.

Location: Dragon Temple, Warfang

I awoke with a jump, my back aching from lying on this 'very comfortable' stone floor.

Looking around the room I saw the dragons from my dream getting up from their 'pillows', I too stood up and continued looking around.

My eye's stopped at the green pool I was lying next too, "I wouldn't touch that if I were you" came a loud booming voice as I found the speaker being a huge green dragon and then he spoke again "So who and what are you"?

Sorry for the wait I caught an illness and been busy with schoolwork and such that and I wanted to tell you guy's I've not given upon this, this chapter was gonna be long but I couldn't find the information I needed for this and I changed something as well but I've added a new character that will be explained soon and go ahead and guess what his role might be anyway R&amp;R


	4. A Vison? And The Love Of My Life

POV:John Shepherd

Location: Dragon Realms, Warfang, Dragon Temple

After the introductions I was brought to the medical area to treat some of my remaining minor wounds but other than that I was allowed to explore the temple. With a dragon they trust watching me of course.

Walking down one of the many painfully long hallways I came to the cafeteria. Imagine my surprise when I found out this was a school as well, the cafeteria looked like any normal place to eat but the only difference is no benches and the room is more wider and spaced out.

Luckily for me the place was empty, the silence felt nice but I kept my guard up. A quiet place doesn't mean their might be someone hiding.

I looked around and found my follower of the day walk pass me. Cynder walked towards where the food was and I did the same.

Upon arrival behind the counter was a bipedal female mole as she watched us with those eyes of kindness. Cynder got her food which was a slab of raw meat and then she went to a table.

The mole looked at me before saying "The students here say theirs an ape in the temple but seeing you tells me you're not an ape but something else. Say what are you?"

I smiled warmly at her and replied "I'm Shepherd and I'm species is human ma'am"

She laughed in a friendly way "I'm glad your not an jerk unlike some here but they always had a tough upbringing or were orphaned. Say this might be bad of me but I'm curious what was your family like?"

I frowned clearly not expecting this, I wanted to change the subject but Cynder and some other dragons who entered and heard our conversation. After a monent or two I decided to tell the truth.

"My species has been to a place where you dreamed of going: the stars and from there we met other alien races some good, some bad and one of the bad ones like to use slaves and they attacked my home." I paused as I heard them gasp while the information sank in before continuing "They captured those who be used as slaves and killed those who were weak and who fought back, my friends and my family died fighting them while I ran and witness more of this."

Closing my eyes at the memories of pain and anguish. Opening my eyes, instead of seeing the cafeteria. I saw the city in ruin, fire and rubble everywhere. The smell of death and burnt flesh assaulting my nose and destroying my sense of smell.

Hearing a large mechanical roar, I turned and saw... Myself on the floor unmoving. Rushing to the side of my downed body and checked to see if I was alive which I was.

"Thank god, I'm alright...but where am I?" I asked myself as I started to examine my surroundings. But that mechanical roar came back and with it followed large thuds of a monster coming closer with each heartbeat, and with a crash of debris flying in all directions.

I saw the most fearful thing I ever saw. It was a dark purple dragon but was altered with machinery, it started at the back of the head where it had spread along the back giving it long spikes and sharp scales made of a familiar blue colour metal, but it continued to the underbelly making that armoured with the thing tech and it went to the talon claws making them more menacing as they looked long, sharp and more likely to turn me into a pulp in a single blow.

The machine had also spread to the face but nothing changed, expect the eyes since they looked like a visor but I could see the mechanical red eyes behind the tinted glass. I studied it longer and spotted along the body were these pipe like things that move along the body.

The creature faced my downed self and began to trek closer to it, the mouth opened with drool dripping onto the floor. But the teeth worried me because it was like staring face to face with a hungry shark, rows and rows of razor sharp teeth.

I did what I have always done and rushed at the abomination with my Onmi-Blade tool ready to strike it down. Just as I reached it, I was blown backwards by the force of a brick wall by something invisible. Putting my right hand on the invisible wall I began to punch it hoping to break free and save myself.

But then the place started to flicker like it wasn't there, the flickering got too much that my head burned with agony, my eyes were opening and closing by them selfs. Their was no control over my body as my vision blurred and I fell to the floor on my knees but as soon as it started it stopped, and I looked up to see the same robed figure watching me.

The lighting only reflected on his robe made it hard to see his face, and then he walked foward and an evil voice spoke to me physically and telepathically. My head burned again wih the pain but the voice was clear as it spoke, "My lord the, human has arrived. But what should we do?"

And then another person walked foward from the shadows, he was wearing advanced armour that must be more powerful then Element Zero. "Mal for fucks sake of all the times you have the meeting here and now. I'm busy trying to stop a war back home against F=€#" the word turned to gibberish when I tired to listen but the second figure shook his head and stared straight at me before saying "I see you have brought his conscious here".

The first figure now known as Mal looked around and said "I don't see him, but how is he here? He should be... unless" they both looked at each other before I was suddenly thrown upwards onto my feet.

Looking at the second person who had his hand outstretched and was moving it up slightly and then a dark evil purple like mist flowed from and around his hand.

Looking into his helmeted face, it felt like I was staring into death itself. I smirked at that thought remembering what Cerberus did, sighing in defeat at the thought. They were supposed to be the good guys but no TIM had to ruin it.

The helmet retracted showing me an exact look of the robed persons eyes. They were purple but unlike his counterpart bright ones his was darkish and were dimmed so I can see the human eyes, his face was thin but sharp and a scar traveled down his face and crossed over his left eye but unlike normal scars this one was cracking along the left side of his face and parts of the cracks looked like small deep cuts due to the dark purple mist that flowed out of it.

His hair was medium length and dark coloured. His eyes watched me like a hawk and when he spoke to me it felt like the sound wasn't directed towards me but to others. "You're life isn't over yet Shepherd, you still have one last job to do" he was smiling as his eyes glowed brightly and the world started to tear apart and the ground under me fell apart into a black void.

And then I was dropped, it was like free falling but in my situation it made me think that I was falling straight into hell itself. And then it stopped, I jerked upwards. My breathing heavy, my vison were blurred.

'What the hell is up with me?' The thought flashed through my head and I believe my wounds were reopened by the bone crushing hug by non other then Cynder.

I was still in the cafeteria surrounded by dragons of different colours and sizes, the mole woman from before pushed through the crowd and behind her was Terrador. He was pretty much the biggest son of a bitch I have ever seen but I've seen bigger.

"Oh my, your alright" the mole said in relief while Terrador watched me before his deep voice echoed "What happened, human" the way he said it made me angry. As if my luck is always like this a loud bang ringed through everyone's ears or ear holes.

A table nearby had splintered into pieces of wood and a ripple of light appeared before me as the most beautiful woman of my life stood in front of me, her shotgun was ready to rip anything into nothing but gore and blood left where the body used to be, and up above on a building was the best friend I could have ever asked for.

My smile grew as me and Tali stared at each other, her eyes that glowed amazingly behind that purple visor... wait purple. It hit me like a brick where those two people using me and they used the colour purple it couldn't be that convenient.

"Shepherd! Come on. Let's go!" Tali shouted at me as Cynder stood in a protective stance in front of me, blocking my chance of reaching Tali. It was going to be a bloodbath, I had to do this.

Seeing a red dragon ready to use its fire breath I quickly ran in front of it and switched my Onmi-Blade into a Onmi-Shield and blocked the torrent of flames all the while shouting at Terrador and the others to stop fighting.

But they wouldn't listen. Cynder grabbed me wih her paws and said in my face "What are you doing. We're trying to protect you." Staring straight at her my face twitched into a cold, serious look and as fast as I could ran towards Tali as Terrador launched a ball of earth at her.

The pain was unbearable as the rock hit me square in the back, and the force caused me to fall fowards but I was caught by Garrus. "You know Shepherd, I prefer if you ask me to dinner first." His dry humor made me laugh as I pulled him and Tali into a hug.

The dargons stopped attacking and relaxed in confusion but then shock as Tali slapped me around the face and started scolding me "You stupid bosh'tet... I..I..I. oh screw it." She pulled her mask and for the thrid time I saw her face and to my surprise and happiness. We kissed it was passionate and amazing.

When it ended she put her mask back while Garrus looked almost speechless but managed to choke out "Tali! What about your weak im..." he was cut off by Tali who calmly said back "Remember that Quarian immune systems adapt to the environment. Well I did some research and discovered that my contract wih Shepherd". The last part was said so shyly that I smiled at the cuteness but the grin was gone when Tali elbowed me.

"My body has adapted impressively that now I only get small infections like coughing and sneezing." The pride in her voice made me shake my head and smlie once again. Cynder came up to us and started demanding who they were but Garrus being Garrus took over the conversation and made dry jokes as he tired to become friends wih Cynder.

Terrador walked towards me with each loud stomp, his eyes burning fury stared into my soul but I never back down. I straightened up and store back at him, it was like a staring contest but the contenders weren't backing down.

But it soon ended when the other three guardians along with Spyro arrived and began questioning the dragons while Spyro met with Cynder and asked her the same questions but my glaze never faulted at watching Terrador as he left.

A/N this chapter was rushed and I'm sorry but I have been busy with another fanfic and I'm helping someone else as a co author so my attention is being brought elsewhere but I really want to do this story but I don't get the time for it and the meeting part was actually a joke between me and a friend of mine who is not an imaginary friend. And it wasn't intended to be there but I got bored so sorry for any readers.


End file.
